The Rebellion
by Furor
Summary: Matt is angry at Tai and starts his own rebellion. He plans to turn the rest of the digidestined against Tai and have them follow his lead. It may not be that good right now, but I assure you that it will get much more interesting...


The Rebellion1 Disclaimer: There is absolutely no way that I own Digimon!   
  


The Rebellion

Part 1

"Admit it, Tai! You got us lost! This is all your fault!" Matt screamed. Tai had unfourtunately got them lost in the middle of a desert. 

"Stop it, Matt! This could've happened to anyone!" Sora said, trying to break up the fight.   
  
"Not if I were leading, it wouldn't have!" 

"Matt, come on! We're having enough trouble as it is, without us fighting each other!" Tai exclaimed, obviously angry. 

"We wouldn't be having any trouble at all at this moment if it wasn't for you!" 

"Well, if you don't like the way I lead, why don't you just leave?!" 

"Fine! I will! Anyone who wants to come with me may do so." Matt then walked off with Gabumon by his side. 

"Tai, are you crazy?!" Sora shouted. "You can't let him leave! He's one of the digidestined! We need him!" 

"Don't worry, Sora! He'll be back..." 

"Well, I'm going with my brother!" T.K. exclaimed. He and Patamon went after Matt and Gabumon. 

Sora gave Tai an angry glare. Tai was speechless. 

"Well, Tai? What are we going to do now?!" Sora asked angrily. 

"Um... they'll be back, don't worry." There was doubt in his eyes, but they all believed that for now.   
  


The next day... 

Tai's group continued to walk in the direction that they were going before. They walked and walked... they were getting nowhere. They would soon need fresh food and water. 

"Tai, we can't go on like this for much longer." Izzy explained. "Our digimon get weak without food and what if we run into some bad digimon?" 

"Not to mention, that we're hungry, thirsty, and tired as well!" Mimi complained. 

"You know... I've found food and water..." They all turned to see Matt and Metalgarurumon standing behind them. 

"Yeah... you heard me right. I've found food and water... and I'll share it with you... considering that you'll join my group and follow my lead from now on..." 

"Don't you try to bribe us!" Tai yelled. 

"Well then... I guess I'll be on my way..." Matt mounted on top of Metalgarurumon and was ready to take off when... 

"Wait!" Mimi called out. 

"Mimi!" Tai yelled. 

Mimi ignored Tai and ran up to Matt. 

"I'll join you! I'll do anything for a drink of water!" 

"Oh, really? Well, then... at least someone is willing to think sensibly." 

Mimi and Palmon jumped on Metalgarurumon's back and before they took off, Matt said... 

"If anyone else changes their mind, we'll be at a lake, 5 miles northeast from here. Don't you dare show up unless you pledge your allegiance to me!" 

The remaining degidestined were shocked at what had just happened. 

"Tai, you must do something!" Sora exclaimed. "We're losing everyone!" 

"Okay, okay! Let's set up camp here for the night. I'll go see Matt and the others tomorrow and try to talk some sense into them." 

With that said, Tai's group set up their camp and went to sleep.   
  


The next day... 

"Tai, are you sure you don't want the rest of us to come with you?" Sora asked. 

"I'm sure. Don't worry, Matt will come back to his senses, I know he will." 

"Okay, but be careful." 

"Don't worry, Sora. Matt may be a rebel, but he's not a psycho." 

Tai then jumped on top of Wargreymon and they flew off to the direction Matt gave them.   
  


A few minutes later... 

"Matt!" Tai called. 

"Why look, it's Tai. Have you come crawling back to me?" Matt asked with a sneer. 

"No, I have not!" Tai said angrily. 

"Then what are you doing here?! I don't recall inviting you over for a free meal and drink!" 

"I've come to talk some sense into you, Matt." 

"Sense? If it's anyone who needs sense, it's you, Tai! Getting us lost, letting us starve! At least I know how to feed my companions!" 

"Matt, we have to stick together. If we don't, the digiword will be destroyed!" 

"Why should I care?" 

"Well... it's our destiny, Matt. You can't defy destiny." 

"Well, you want to know what I think? I think that's just a load of bull!" 

"Matt..." 

"Let the digimon fight their own battles!" 

"Listen, you blockhead! We are going to save the digiworld and we need everyone in order to do so! So all three of you get your rears back over to the group!" 

"We're not going back, Tai!" Mimi screamed. 

"Yeah, we're staying with my brother!" T.K. shouted. 

"What is wrong with you?!" Tai asked, obviously upset at the mutiny. 

"Nothing's wrong with us, Tai. We're just sick of taking orders from you!" 

Tai just stared at his former commrades. He couldn't believe this was happening. 

"Now, I advise that you leave, Tai, before unpleasant consequences take place." Matt warned. 

Tai knew that it would be better for him to leave instead of putting up a fight. He mounted on top of Wargreymon and left.   
  


When Tai and Wargreymon returned back to camp, the others were disappointed to see that they were not accompanied by the others. 

"What happened, Tai?" Sora asked. 

"They won't come back. They've started a rebellion." 

"Well, we must do something!" 

"I know, but it doesn't look like their going anywhere for a while." 

"Well, what should we do in the meantime, Tai?" 

"I think we should keep moving and see if we can find some source of food and water." 

So they then got moving and headed northwest. 

"So... they're all being defiant, huh?" Matt was sitting on top of Metalgarurumon. They were watching from the air. 

"Want me to get them for you, Matt?" Metalgarurumon asked. 

"No, don't worry. I've got a plan... they'll all come crawling back to me, one by one..." 


End file.
